


Family

by Zeetrip



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, And has a special talent, Deus loves his robot family, Each robot does their part, F/F, Family Fluff, Gay Robots, Loving Marriages, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, You can't change my mind, loving family, not romantically - Freeform, tragic beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: A family can be anything. People that are biologically related to you, a group of friends, even pets.But in this case, Deus Prometh has a family of robots that he loves like his grandchildren.I do not own Promare.Anwyll is my oc.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. What Started It All

They say the love of your life can be anyone. A person from where you live, a childhood friend, a person from another country, someone who's blind, or even someone who is deaf.

For Deus Prometh, his wife was his best friend since they were in diapers.

He looked down at the picture of him and his wife when they were younger. They were getting married and his wife was heavily pregnant with their daughter.

A month after their wedding, their little bundle of joy was born and Deus couldn't be any happier to meet his little girl. He still remembers when he first held her in his arms and he felt like he was the luckiest man in the world.

Although, the joy was short lived when his wife didn't make it and she died, giving birth.

Deus was devastated to watch his wife die in front of him but he knew he had to try to stay strong for his daughter. And things were going good for a while but he couldn't help but wish that his daughter met her mother.

Years past and his daughter grew to be a wonderful woman and then she went and married a good man that she loved so much.

Deus gave them his full support because he was happy for them and he wanted nothing more than for them to be happy together.

He turned the page in the scrapbook and looked at the one picture of his daughter and her husband. And on the bottom, were words that he was proud to read.

_**Mr. and Mrs. Fex** _

He gave a sad smile and touched his daughter's face like she was still there. But she isn't because a few months after their wedding, there was a fire at their apartment building and they never made it out.

And another sad thing, is that he was going to be a grandfather to an unborn baby girl that they were planning to name Lucia.

It's been a month since the funeral and his world was black ever since then. He couldn't bare the pain and it just made him want to give up living.

He turned the page once again to see a picture of a baby inside their mother's womb. This was Lucia and she never got to see the light of day.

Deus gently, touched the little baby's face before putting his pinky on her tiny hand. A hand that fells as cold as a corpse.

He felt tears roll down his face, wishing that he could have held his baby granddaughter at least once. Hear her cries, hear her laughter, and see her face.

Why did god and the universe have to be so cruel to him of all people?

He really just wants to give it all up. He wants to join his family and see them all once again.

He set the scrapbook down and walked down to his lab. Where everything seemed to work right. Everything but his life.

Science was always the one thing he's been good at ever since he was a boy. During his lifetime, he's invented a lot of neat things. His wife and daughter were always so fascinated by the machines he created.

He could still imagine their wonderful smiling faces when he gifted them some inventions that he thought would be useful. For his wife, he made a cooking machine so she wouldn't have to work in the kitchen when she didn't want to. And for his daughter, he made her a a moving bookshelf with mechanical arms to keep all her books in order.

He looked at the broken and burnt pieces of his daughter's bookshelf over by the mechanical legs. Just looking at it makes his heart break once again.

He sighed and took one of the mechanical arms in his hands. He might as well just make something else with these pieces but what could he possibly make with these?

Oh well, something might come to him, eventually. Until then, he could set some of the broken parts by the artificial legs for now...

The legs.

He lifted the arm once again and looked at the legs too before looking at a picture of the human anatomy on his wall.

Nobody can bring the dead back to life but what if he could still have a family? One that won't disappear like his last.

It's an artificial family and it's wrong, he knows. But would he rather make someone that will company him or spend the rest of his life alone?

He thought about what his deceased family would think. His wife would want him to be happy even if it was with another woman or another life. His daughter and son-in-law would want the best for him.

And his granddaughter... He doesn't know but he has a feeling that when he meets her one day, she would want him to never be alone.

With a deep breath and without hesitation, he took some artificial parts and got to work. 


	2. A Good Morning to Wake Up To

The sun rose for the city of Promepolis and a certain, old scientist woke up from the beeping of his alarm that read 6:30 a.m.

"I'm awake." He gave the words and the alarm automatically, turned off.

He sat up and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes before he heard knocking at the door.

He gave a smile, knowing who it is. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a girl with blue eyes and her blond hair with pink highlights were in pointy buns. Her outfit was a black bodysuit that covers everything except her hands and head with codes on her neck and wrists.

She gave a smile too and walked over to help him up. "Morning grandpa."

"Morning Lucia." Deus greeted back before getting his cane and walked out of the room with her. "How did you and the others charge?"

"Good." Lucia nodded. "How did you sleep?"

Deus gave a tired nod before answering. "Good but I need my coffee."

Lucia gave a couple giggles. "Don't worry, Gueira and Aina are working on breakfast now."

This news gives Deus a small sigh of relief and a smile to his first creation who (he thinks) would look like his original granddaughter. A spitting image of her mother with some blond hair like her father's.

She's beautiful, in his opinion.

Once they get to the dining room, Lucia pulled up a chair for him and he sat down while setting his cane to the side.

"Thank you." Deus gave a kind smile to Lucia.

"You're truly welcome, grandfather." She smiled and looked to the side for a moment before looking back to him.

Then another robot girl with the same outfit as Lucia came in with a plate of french toast. She had blue eyes with pink hair in a side ponytail and she wore a smile on her lips. "Morning, grandfather."

"Morning, Aina." Deus greeted his second creation who was made a month after Lucia.

"Morning hun." Lucia went over to kiss her wife before looking back to where she came to see a male robot with red hair and eyes and the same outfit as the two girls.

"Morning grandfather." The redhead greeted and set a cup of coffee by Deus's plate. "Coffee with cream and sugar."

"Excellent." Deus took a sip of the coffee and sighed in satisfaction. "Delicious. Thank you, Gueira."

"No problem." Said his third creation. Deus made him two months after Aina so that they could have another male in their little family. But then Gueira wanted someone to love like how Lucia gets to love Aina so, Deus made Meis so he and Gueira could be together.

Speaking of Meis, his fourth creation came zooming into the room. He had the same outfit as the three robots but he had blue hair with some of the bangs covering his right eye, leaving the left blue eye exposed.

"Good morning, Meis." Deus greeted. "I see you're zooming through everything as usual."

"Morning, grandfather and yes," Meis nodded, "I am."

"Where are your other four siblings?" Deus looked his other creations.

"Galo went with Lio to go get some shopping done. Thyma is finishing up the garden and Anwyll is organizing some things in his room." Meis answered with a small smile. "They should be around in a moment or so."

After a few seconds, two more robots came into the dining room that had the same exact outfits as the others. One was a girl with dark skin, green eyes and brown hair with a blue bandana. And the other was a feminine boy with hip-length black hair with rose gold eyes.

"Morning grandfather." The new girl greeted with a small smile and wave.

"Morning, Thyma." Deus greeted his seventh creation and turned to the ravenette who is his youngest creation. "Morning Anwyll."

"Morning grandfather." Anwyll greeted back with his hands behind his back.

Before Deus could ask what he was hiding, two new other robots entered with the same clothes as the other robots. One with short light lime green hair with magenta eyes and a feminine face. And the taller had blue hair in a mohawk and teal eyes.

The smaller carried some bags while the other carried some heavy looking bags that looked too heavy for a regular human to carry on their own. But he could do it since Deus added super strength to his program.

"Morning grandfather." The two greeted in unison and smiles before heading to the kitchen.

"Morning Galo, Lio." Deus greeted them before sipping his coffee.

After Meis, Deus thought the family was completed but after a while, it didn't seem that way. So, Galo was created along with Lio and after two weeks, Thyma came into the world along with Anwyll.

"I'm gonna go help them out." Anwyll told everyone and ran off to the kitchen with the mysterious object still behind his back.

"Hey, grandfather." Aina bend down to him with a smile. "Do you know what day it is today?"

Deus thought about that for a second before looking towards her and the rest of his creations. "It's not any of your birthdays and it's not a holiday."

Aina nodded. "True, but there actually is a birthday happening today."

Deus thought about that again before looking at all of them again. "Are you sure?"

His creations started to laugh and this causes Deus to get even more confused. What did he say?

Lucia was the first to calm down before she looked down to her creator. "You always remember the holidays and our birthdays but you never remember your birthday."

The scientist's eyes widened. "It's my birthday!?"

"It is." Anwyll came in with a present that was neatly wrapped amd set it on the table. "Happy birthday."

Lio and Galo came in not long after and gave their creator huge smiles.

"It's a gift from all of us, grandfather." Lio told him before giving a slightly nervous tone. "We hope you like it."

Aina and Gueira took his empty dishes before he took the present and opened it up to see a photo album with the title 'Never Forget.' And on each corner, there were signatures with his creations' names.

He opened the book up to see his first days with his 'grandchildren.' From the times they were first learning their abilities, to when they became masters.

It was all neat and so cute that he set the book down and looked at all of them with a smile. "It's perfect, thank you all."

The eight androids walked over to him and gave him a group hug with Galo being careful not to bust someone's bones or gears this time.

Deus welcomed the hug with open arms and enjoying the feeling while he still can. Because pretty soon, he might not be around for long.

**Author's Note:**

> God and Promares, I was even making myself cry while writing this. I know it's a tragic beginning but sometimes the best creations can be invented for the saddest reasons.
> 
> I do hope all of you enjoy it, nonetheless.


End file.
